Pokemon X and Y: The Looker Sidequest
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: After becoming a champion Serena is always so busy, all she really wants to do is hang out with her friends. But once she gets a call from a mysterious man she will soon make new friends that change her life. Rated T just to be safe. No pairings.


**(Sadly I have had to re-publish this because is being a butt with this story)**

 **A/N: I went on a road trip and decided to complete the looker sidequest for a the second time, I went slower and payed more attention to stuff I missed last time this time and I even teared up a little bit in the car around the end of the side quest. Now here is my interpretation of the side quest. Things have been changes to make this story seem more realistic and to fit my random imagination.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Normal pov**

On a couch in a Pokemon center in Anistar city lays a young girl with long blonde hair. 6 Pokemon surround her and look at their trainer.

" _The Pokemon center will open soon, nurse joy wanted us to wake her up," a_ Sylveon tells it's friends.

" _But she looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake her,"_ whines a Raichu.

" _We have to wake her up, she could bother customers with her snoring,"_ sarcastically claimed a Lucario.

" _And she is also the champion so she will draw a crowd just laying here," said the Sylveon._

" _I'm sorry I couldn't fly us last night,"_ guiltily says a Talonflame.

" _It's alright Robin, it would have been dangerous to fly in a big rain storm,"_ says a reassuring Chesnaught.

" _It seems like you guys won't stop talking anytime soon so I'll just wake her up!"_ says an annoyed Blastoise.

The Blastoise faced it's sleeping trainer then used hydro pump on her.

The girl then shot up on the couch and faces her Pokemon with confusion.

" _I think you went overboard Neptune,"_ Lucario replied sarcastically.

 **Serena's pov**

My pokemon all surrounded me as I was abruptly woken from my sweet dreams.

I was freezing and wet and Hydro just gave me a weak smile.

"Couldn't one of you just shaken me awake?" I asked.

All my pokemon just looked at eachother and laughed.

I gave a sigh and then got off the couch, nurse Joy soon approached me.

"I'm glad you're up, but I wish you wouldn't have dirtied the couch though…" said nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry," I said with a slight bow.

"It's alright, I'll have wigglytuff clean the couch, but you're soaking wet! Here is a plastic bag for your wet pajamas and a towel, you can go to the back to change," nurse Joy explained as she handed me different items.

"Thank you nurse Joy," I said with a smile as she walked.

I then shot my pokemon a glare.

"That's enough trouble for one city, get in your pokeballs before we head to lumiose city," I told the pokemon as I returned them to their pokeballs.

I put the pokeballs in my bag and then hurried to the back room to change. I put my soaking wet pink pajamas in the plastic pokemart bag nurse joy gave me, I would take to Trevors house and ask him if I can dry them there.

I was in Anistar city yesterday to meet professor Sycamore by the sundial. Here he upgraded my mega ring and then left. I would have left earlier but I decided to stop by an old mans house. I met this man when I first came to this city, he was sad because his wife had died and to cheer him up I gave him a Panpour. I was going to visit the man and panpour but when I came back all that was waiting for me was panpours pokeball and a note of the old man thanking me.

While I was in the house a big rain storm started and I had to quickly take shelter in the pokemon center. Usually pokemon centers have extra rooms but I let a preschooler have the last room. And when I asked nurse joy about the old man she told me that he had died a week ago. I was dreaming last night about how the man's life might have been, and I dreamt about the month he spent with my panpour.

I soon was dragged out of my thought by the banging of the door.

"I'm almost done!" I responded to the person on the other side of the door.

I dried of my hair and part of my body with a towel before I began to put on my clothes. Most of my outfits haven't been cleaned yet, I forgot to have my mom clean them before I took a quick trip to kiloude and the to anistar. I'll clean my clothes at trevors house when I got to meet him and the rest of my friends for lunch at his house. The only outfit I have that's clean is my black striped tank top and old and my black shorts. I then tied on my black high tops and put on my black logo cap. I opened the door to let in a tired looking ace trainer, but before letting her in a quickly grabbed my new strappy brown bag that I almost left behind.

"I can't leave my pokemon behind," I said to the annoyed blonde as I left the room. I then waved nurse joy goodbye as I walked out into the breezy city. I looked in the glossy pokemon center window so I could see my reflection. I then pulled a few hair ties out of my bag and began to put my blonde hair up in pigtails. That ace trainer was getting annoyed and I didn't want to bother her to much so I'll haft to put my hair up in the cold. Once I was 100% ready for the day I called out my Talonflame. Talonflame soon came out of my pokemon and looked at me.

" _Are we in Lumiose city yet?"_ asked talonflame.

"Nope, you haft to fly me there," I told her.

" _Oh yeah,"_ she said with a smile.

I hopped on my talonflames back and then she began to fly me to lumiose, the flight was around 10-15 minutes and I soon arrived in front of a pokemon center in north boulevard. I then quickly biked over to where Trevors house was located. Once I got to his house I knocked on the front door. Trevors sister opened the door for me.

"Hello Serena, you are the last of Trevor's friends to arrive, please come in," said Trevor's sister.

She walked me to the back of the house where in the kitchen my friends all sat at a table and chatted away, Shauna soon noticed me and ran up to give me a big hug.

"Serena!" she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you can come, we were getting hungry but now we can order our take out from one of those battle restaurants," Trevor explained to me as I sat down.

"Should we get food from sushi high roller or Resturant le Nah?" asked Tierno as he picked up some take out menu's.

"We should get some food from sushi high roller now that Serena is the champion," said Calem with a smile.

Just then Trevors scientist friend that takes care of trevor and his sister came into the room.

"I'm about to do laundry, is there anything in your room that I missed?" asked the woman.

"It should be fine as long as you got everything in the hamper," said Trevor.

"Hey Trevor, can I wash my clothes here, I haven't washed anything in my bag in about a week," I explained.

"Sure, you can put your clothes in the washer yourself," said Trevor.

I got my bag and then headed to the laundry room. I poured all my clothes in with Trevors and just as I was about to go back into the dining room I got a message on my holocaster. After accepting the message a mans voice could soon be heard.

"Ahem... Serena. Please excuse me. I only need a moment. Or perhaps three. There is something I really need to talk about with you. Please come to the Looker Bureau. The building is close to Rouge Plaza. I can't say any more right now. I will expect to see you soon."

The message soon ended, I had no clue who this man was, but by the tone of his voice you could tell he was an older man not common in this region. But I knew I would haft to meet with him and leave my friends behind for the day.

I walked out into the dining room and stood in front of my friends.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry but I just got a call to meet somebody, I've got to go," I said to my friends.

"But you just got here!" whined Shauna.

"Yeah, can't you just ditch?" asked Tierno.

"No, this man sounded like this meeting was urgent so I must go, but he said our meeting won't last long so I'll come back, but please order without me," I told my friends.

"Will you come back later?" ask Calem.

"I'll come back as soon as I can if you guys are still here, goodbye!" I told my friends as I started to leave.

Once I left Trevor's house I started to head to Rouge Plaza where this man wanted to meet me, as I was riding my bike to this mysterious place, little did I know that the man I would meet would change my life.

 **A/N: Yeah this isn't accurate to anything right now, but that is why this is called a fan fiction, I just needed to give serena an excuse to come to Lumiose city and get the call before I start the actual looker sidequest. Also there won't be any shipping in this story since I ship Serena with too many people that probably won't make many or any appearances in this story so it's kind of worthless to attempt shipping and stuff. Also I just gave Serena a random team of mostly Kalos pokemon and I nicked them like how I nickname mine. Here they are.**

 **Chesnaught (Camelot), Male, Lvl 71**

 **Talonflame (Robin), Female, Lvl 70**

 **Raichu (Tesla), Female, Lvl 69**

 **Blastoise (Neptune), Male, Lvl 72**

 **Lucario (Leo), Male, Lvl 71**

 **Sylveon (Eve), Female, Lvl 70**

 **Also I have no clue what the age of the protagonist in the game is supposed to be but in this story I thought 14 would be a good age for serena, Calem is 14 as well, Shauna is 13 and Tierno and Trevor are 15. Thats all you really need to know.**

 **Anyway if you liked this prologue please review, and if you just wanted the looker sidequest part and not this random filler, please stick around to the next chapter, the rest of this story will be strictly Looker sidequest stuff.**


End file.
